Dawson's Creek and Spanish Soap Operas
by sully vann
Summary: Chloe finds Pete in the hallway after Tina attacks him. Wonder what they talk about…


Dawson's Creek and Spanish Soap Operas  
  
G  
  
Pete/Chloe  
  
Spoilers for 'Visage'  
  
Summary: Chloe finds Pete in the hallway after Tina attacks him. Wonder what they talk about.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pete? Oh, my GOD! Pete!" Chloe cried as she saw her friend lying crumpled on the ground. She immediately tore off her top shirt to tie around his bleeding wounds, trying not to move him to much.  
  
"Chloe?" Pete asked groggily, trying to sit up.  
  
"No, stay still. I don't know what happened, but it doesn't look good." Chloe said, gently moving to cradle his head in her lap.  
  
"Tina---she's back. She---attacked me." Pete gasped out, snapping Chloe to reality. She had drifted off, thinking about all the things she could lose if she lost Pete.  
  
"I'm going to reach for my cell phone. You tell me if I hurt you, ok?" Chloe asked, receiving the tiniest of nods from Pete.  
  
Chloe scooted one way, then another, and Pete cried out in pain as she tried to move again.  
  
"Pete?" Chloe said; tears visible in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! We've got to get you help!" Chloe said, reaching for her cell phone in what she hoped would be fast and painless for Pete.  
  
As she inched closer to her bag, Pete put a hand on her arm, drawing her eyes to his bruised and bloodied face. "Oh, Pete," She uttered softly, a lone tear shining in the glare of the hall's florescent lights.  
  
"I'm going to be ok---For you, Chloe." Pete said, his eyes shining and threatening to spill over at any second.  
  
"You will be fine, once I get this phone, ok, Pete? Hang in there," Chloe said, reaching for her cell phone and finally retrieved it without a word from Pete.  
  
Chloe made the call and shut off her cell phone, trying to clean a bit of the blood on Pete's face, another tear trailing down her opposite cheek.  
  
"Chloe---" Pete started, looking up into her eyes.  
  
"Pete? What's wrong? I mean---can I do anything?" Chloe revised quickly ass she remember the situation they were in.  
  
"Go to Homecoming with me." Pete grasped out.  
  
"That's all you're thinking about right now?" Chloe asked, nearing anger.  
  
"I'm thinking about you so I don't think about how bad I'm hurting. Please, go with me Chloe." Pete replied sincerely.  
  
"Of course I'll go. Friends always do the friend-friend thing." Chloe said, her face brightening a bit.  
  
"I don't want the---friend-friend thing." Pete replied, attempting and succeeding in sitting up.  
  
"Neither do I, Pete. I want yo---" Chloe trailed off, realizing there were paramedics racing towards them. Chloe kissed Pete's temple and told him she's be at the hospital as soon as she could.  
  
*  
  
"Chloe?" Pete asked as the blonde entered his room.  
  
"Pete!" Chloe replied excitedly, leaning down to hug him.  
  
"Oww!" Pete cried out, causing Chloe to jump back.  
  
"God, I'm so sorry. Maybe I should leave before I hurt you some more---I know your parents want you to rest and everything---" Chloe said, turning to leave.  
  
"Stay, please." Pete said, moving to let her sit on the side of his bed.  
  
"I know this seems like a bad scene out of a even worse soap opera, but I realized how much you mean to me when you took care of me before the EMS got to me."  
  
"Pete, you must be on a lot of painkillers. All I did was help a buddy out." Chloe said, bursting her own bubble.  
  
"You saved my life, Chloe," Pete deadpanned, drawing Chloe's eyes to his like magnets.  
  
"You've saved me from going totally insane since I've moved to Smallville. It's the least I can do." Chloe shrugged off Pete's thanks quickly.  
  
"I'm going to be able to go to Homecoming, you know." Pete said abruptly.  
  
"You better be. I got my dress yesterday, and it'd be a shame if I didn't get to wear it."  
  
"Clark could take you, since I may not be the biggest party animal so quickly."  
  
"No, I think it compliments me---and you, to. I have to wear it when we're together." Chloe said decidedly.  
  
"That works for me---now, will you please get me my PS2? I'm dying of boredom!" Pete whined. Chloe grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels on his tv.  
  
"Spanish soap operas or Dawson's Creek. I feel for you, Pete. I'll bring it next time I come." Chloe said, setting the remote on Pete's bedside table in preparation to leave.  
  
Pete gently put a bandage hand on her hand.  
  
"Don't go yet." Pete asked. Chloe nodded and flicked the TV on again.  
  
"Pacey!" A female voice shot out from the TV as a sappy love scene played out, but neither of the teens in question seemed to notice. They were having their own sappy love scene. 


End file.
